warriorscatsclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Request For Advanced Rights/Archive 1
Honey - Admin Questions Why do you feel you need rollback/chat mod rights? * I can help and this Wiki basically has basically nothing Do you think that, with these rights, you'll help the Wiki? * Heck, yeah! :D Do you know Wiki-code?/Are you on Chat a lot? * I know coding, I'm still learning, and I'm honestly not on Chat all that much. I just pop in and make sure I'm not missing anything or edit when I need to. Support I'd also support this if it was Adminness :3 Anyway, this is supposed to go at the bottom of the list, but that's okie :P Anyway, I give whoever edits on this wiki a week to vote :) Bloodstar 01:19, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Tawny - Chat Mod Questions Why do you feel you need rollback/chat mod rights? *Well I've had a little of experience with rights before, yet I've been a Wikian(not exactly here) for a few years Do you think that, with these rights, you'll help the Wiki? *Why yes, of course xD Do you know Wiki-code/Are you on chat alot? *I do not know very much Wiki-code, but I do get on Chat everyday. Support , which would you chose, Chat Mod, or Rollbacker? Also, this vote has a week. Also, please make your user page :) Bloodstar 22:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Silver - None/Inactivity Questions *Why do you feel you need admin rights? :*I don't really need them, but I did found this wikia. :) *Do you think, that you will help the wiki with these rights? :*Yes ;) *Do you know the wikia code? :*By heart. *Do you feel you can work with the community? :*Definitely yes *Do you feel you could work with the admins? :*Yes, I pretty much get along with everybody.:) *Do you have any past exprenice with admin rights? :*I've owned (including this one) three wikias and I was an admin of four other wikias.:) Support It's not the wikia code, it's wikia code, which is how to make siggies and stuff like that. You left the wiki so your like a new user :P can you list those wikis so I can see how you rule? As the rest of the requests, you have a week for voting. Also, you can vote on others requests (the same goes for them :P) Bloodstar 04:18, January 27, 2013 (UTC) *Warriors of SwiftClan Wiki, Lion Roleplay Wikia, Wolf Roleplay Wiki, MoonClan Warriors Wikia, This one, HollyClan Roleplay Wikia, and formerly Monkey Roleplay Wikia until it closed. However most of these Wikias are very inactive so yeah.Silver 05:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) *I ment links ;) Bloodstar 18:12, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I derped, sorry. owo [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[MossClan|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 01:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Lilly - None/Inactivity Questions *Why do you feel you need admin rights? :*Well, I feel that the wiki needs help right now and I'm sure I'll be useful in that. *Do you think that, with these rights, you'll help the wiki? :*Definitely. *Do you know wiki-code? :*HTML and CSS at least. *Do you feel you can work with the community? :*Yup *Do you feel you can work with the current admins? :*There aren't any, so... *Do you have any past experience with admin rights? :*A lot. Support sounds good to me. I'll give other users a week form this post to vote on this. Bloodstar 20:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments Category:Community Category:WCCRPW stuff